Reading and A Moment Alone
by Jenn222
Summary: This is an Aria/Perry one shot. It takes place after Through The Ever Night. They finally get a short moment alone. Please r&r.


**There are almost no fics for this series, so I decided to add one into the mix! Hope you enjoy it, if you do please leave a comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything. They all belong to Veronica Rossi.**

* * *

**Perry**

Perry loved watching her. He loved how her dark hair would fall in front of her face and then she'd shove it back unceremoniously. He loved her shining grey eyes and how they'd catch his and stare right back. He especially loved when her pink lips pulled into a large smile.

Currently Perry was watching her read. He'd caught her doing it the past couple days. She'd sneak out of the cave, perch on a rock and read a book that she'd "borrowed" from someone, usually Marron. Perry found himself wishing for the first time that he could read too, just so he could understand why it interested her.

Her long fingers flipped the page and then her eyes rose to meet his. He could smell her happiness before it became apparent on her face. He knew that she'd been aware of his presence ever since he'd first walked toward her. She would have heard his heavy steps.  
Aria patted the ground beside her, beckoning Perry to sit beside her. He didn't need to be asked twice. He sat himself much closer than she'd motioned for him to, but he knew she didn't mind. Her lovely violet smell wafted through his nose. Her scent was sweet with her contentedness. He wrapped his arms around her and she sank into them, shuffling her body in between his legs.

Aria's attention returned to the book in her lap, causing Perry to feel a pang of jealousy. He felt rather ridiculous, being jealous of a book. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder and then her neck, hoping she'd pay more attention to him. Aria's head turned slightly and kissed his lips gently. She pulled back and went back to reading, flipping another page.

He glanced down at the markings on the pages, they made no sense to Perry whatsoever. He felt slightly more savage and worried that if he reminded Aria that he couldn't read then she'd stand and leave him in disgust. He took a deep breath, inhaling her to calm himself. Perry knew Aria wouldn't do that, but he still couldn't bring himself to ask her to read to him. He would've loved to listen to her gentle voice as it read. Honestly, he loved her voice if it was singing, talking or simply humming. As if she could sense his thoughts she began talking.

"A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other…" He rested his head on her shoulder as she read allowed and wondered how she knew what he needed without him saying anything. He held her tighter as her voice rose up and down with emotion and cherished this small moment alone with her. He had no doubt that they wouldn't be alone for long.

Perry had barely had a moment alone with Aria ever since they'd saved the Dwellers and brought them back to the Tides. It was difficult to escape everyone who needed him and needed her. The Tides looked to Perry for instruction, just as the Dwellers counted on Aria. It was even more difficult to be alone when they weren't supposed to be out of the sight of at least one other person because of the risk. And harder still considering even when they felt alone it didn't necessarily guarantee that they weren't being listened to or watched by others.

Aria had stopped reading, placing the book on the rock beside them and turning to face Perry completely. He felt her sudden desire and longing and knew that even if he hadn't rendered to her, he'd still feel it himself. Their desperation mingled in between them in their breath. Their lips crashed upon eachothers.  
Perry hadn't realized how badly he needed her lips on his. After today they wouldn't have any alone time again for weeks. They were supposed to leave the next day to get Cinder. Perry almost felt guilty at the thought of Cinder and how here he was enjoying himself while Cinder needed him. His guilt was quickly forgotten as Aria's hands found themselves on the skin of his back and pulled him in closer to her. Perry's hands went to her face and attempted to memorize the feeling of her skin, he trailed them all over her, tracing her skin.

Aria pulled back slightly and hesitated, but upon Perry's insistent kiss her lips returned with ferocity. The kissing was faster now as if she knew they were going to be interrupted soon. Perry realized that she must've heard something and they probably would be interrupted soon. He almost groaned, but didn't give himself enough time too, instead pulling her as close as he could get to her.

"Oh gross! Seriously Aria, I left you for ten minutes. Ten and you're practically mating with him." Perry pulled away and glared at Soren. Both he and Aria were breathing deeply, attempting to catch their breath and catch their minds up. He smelled Aria's slight embarrassment, which was quickly overtaken with her satisfaction. Perry grinned widely. She pecked his lips gently, before turning to Soren and speaking.

"You were gone fifteen minutes Soren. You said you were getting a snack not taking a nap too." Perry frowned, wondering why Aria and Soren had been meeting. "I wasn't going to wait all day to continue our conversation." She finished with a pointed look at Soren.

"Conversation about what?" Perry glanced at Soren suspiciously. He inhaled Soren's temper; green with envy.

"He wants to come with us to help get Cinder back." Aria responded.

"No." Perry's answer was sharp and immediate. Aria sighed and glanced at Soren and then at Perry.

"Perry and I will discuss it Soren. I'll tell you our decision at dinner, alright?" Soren scowled, but nodded and turned to leave.

"I doubt you're going to do much talking at all." Perry heard the mutter as Soren walked away. Aria was giggling.

"He's right about one thing." Perry grinned shyly, but full. His lips attacked Aria's again, cutting off her laughter. He was determined to continue where they'd left off a few seconds ago.

Aria and Perry could deal with Soren, Cinder, the Aether, and being leaders later. Right now was for them to be alone and together, nothing more.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did, or didn't I suppose. Constructive criticism welcome. Also if you'd like me to write another for Under The Never Sky series let me know, especially if there is anything specific you'd like to read.**

**PeaceLoveChocolate**

**Jenn**


End file.
